Scales and Fins
by Binge
Summary: Ursula was normal. She colored her hair crazy colors, walked by the river, then she gets mutated but half way through the process she was saved. Now she's learning to cope with being a... MERMAID! (oc x Leo) (2k12 universe) (Slight oc x Raph)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is another attempt at a tmnt fic. I absolutely am the WORST about updating but I will try my best. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc Urusula.**_

Ursula calmly stared at the ceiling, bored. She flopped her arm onto her blue bed and reached for the stereo remote and hit play. The loud blare of Brain Stew by Green Day made her want to be creative and paint something. Nothing came to mind. Just one total brain fart. Absent-mindedly she got up and viewed herself in the mirror. She looked simple. Her hair was dyed and straight, reaching to her mid-back. She had died it yellow towards the top and slowly got redder as it followed gravity. She was 5' 2" and had pale skin. Her eyes were round and blue, and she had a small upper lip but her bottom lip was visible.

Maybe she could go to the river. That'd be fun! Even though it was well past 10 pm she slipped into a tank top and a skirt. She left the empty apartment and walked down the street to the East River. Walking on the river's edge, the water reflecting the moonlight... It was beautiful. She saw a dead fish and poked it with her bare foot, and laughed slightly by how silly it looked. She decided to head back home. The eerily dark streets creeped her out a little. She walked down an ally, a short cut home, but was stopped. After that all she remembered was being hit with glowing ooze, it burned. It was like pouring battery acid on an infected wound. She remembered suddenly being hit with cold water, and green. Like.. Turtle green. The pain still burned in her legs, but it slowly subsided as she awoke. She awoke and attempted to stand, but she couldn't move her legs. She rubbed her eyes, unaware of her current state. She glanced around, she was in some sort of decked out abandoned subway station or something. How did she get here? She glanced towards her legs and almost screamed. From the waist down was a fish tail. Like a mermaid. How? How did she get like this? She began to panic silently. What if she was kidnapped? Oh god...

Ursula heard footsteps, she began to panic. Voices... Oh god! She was kidnapped! They walked into the room... They being- _turtles!_ What even? Ursula stared in disbelief and they still didn't see that she was awake.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. The nerves prickled across her spine. She really wished she had legs, like that would be awesome. All eyes met hers.

"Um, hello. I was wondering a few things. Why am I a mermaid, why am I here, and where exactly is here?"

A blue masked turtle spoke before the rest. "UH, hi. Um, I'm Leo and these are my brothers Mikey, Raph, and Donnie."

"That doesn't answer my questions, so let me repeat myself. Why am I a fucking mermaid, why am I here, and where exactly is here," Ursula snapped. Her blue eyes were filled with fear, despite her angry voice. She was an excellent voice actor.

There was a pause. Why wouldn't they talk? Her throat burned with pressure of holding back a sob, her eyes began to bleed the salty water of tears. She glared. The orange mask piped up with, "Well, at least she didn't scream."

Ursula was taken aback by this remark an frowned intensely. "As much as I want to, I'm not. As for calm goes, for a girl who doesn't have any legs and is in a sewer or something with giant talking turtles, I'm pretty calm."

"You were mutated by the Kraang, an alien species trying to take over Earth. You are currently in the lair. The only reason you're only half of a fish was because Mikey failed to get all the mutagen off before it was too late. Sorry," the red masked one sighed hastily.

"Well, it stopped me from being a complete fish, so for that I'm grateful."

Ursula sighed and began the Q &amp; A.

**So this is my new TMNT fanfic, it takes place in the 2012 universe because I havn't seen the 2k3 version in FOREVER. Enjoy. ~ Ozzy Out.**


	2. Burning lungs

**Hola! Okay, with this story I don't know how- or why I thought, "Hey! Lets make a mermaid mutant for teenage mutant ninja turtles!" It just happened.I think it was because TMNT came on right after Avatar and Xevers tail reminded me of Ariel and I made Ursula the jacked up mermaid who has no where to swim so she sits in a tire swing. Anyways, lets get on with Ursula's story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ursula.**

Ursula had gotten her questions answered. She paused before saying, "Okay..."

She was honestly speechless. Aliens? Mutagen? Mutants? The mutants part made her think of Marvel comics. Different kind of mutant, Ursula! She sighed and ran her hand through her fiery multicolored hair. She attempted to move her le- I mean tail and it was heavier than she expected.

"I take back everything I said when I was 4! I don't want to be a mermaid. Jesus, why couldn't I just be a princess like my 6 year old self wanted?" She said jokingly. The turtles stared at her as if she was crazy. She rolled her eyes and said, "It was a joke." There were glances at each other. Ursula sighed, her heart sinking like the Titanic.

She didn't look back up. She stared at her fish tail. It was an ugly yellow. Like someone mixed mud and a crayon then painted it onto scales, and finally glossing it over with spit. She _hated_ it. The turtles had all left except the one who answered many of her questions. The blue masked one. She didn't look up as a tear ripped away from her eye. It rolled onto the ugly scales and slid to the concrete. She wiped away the streak left behind.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ursula looked up. "Well, I'm half fish, in a sewer, with people I don't know might I add, I can't move, and I feel like breathing air is impossible. Like, my lungs burn like hell. Other than that I'm just dandy," she scoffed.

Leo heard the last bit about her lungs burning and slight worry appeared on his face. He noticed something, the ws a tear in her shirt where her ribs are. He watched as she rubbed her ribs, wincing.

Ursula felt the tear and twisted her head to investigate. She opened the side tear slight bit wider. She gasped at what she saw. _Gills_. She had gills. On her ribs. "Oh god... I'm going to die. I can't breathe air. Fuck!" She blurted panicking.

"Hey, calm down. I'll go get Donnie. He'll know what to do." Leo rushed away, and Ursula panicked. She was gasping through her throat, but the air was like poison. She was accidentally killing herself. The purple masked turtle rushed over. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She found gills on her ribs, and-"

"Gills? Put her in the water!"

Donnie and Leo put her in the pool of water that lead to a large sewer pipe. They had swam in this pool to find Leatherhead unchained in the lair a while back.

Ursula sighed as the water filled her lungs. "Why do I have _gills?" _Urusulas loud voice rang out in the lair. Her intense scowl was ice cold.

"Must have been apart of the mutation," Donnie inquired.

"Until Donnie finally figures out how to make Retro Mutagen you'll have to stay in water so you don't accidentally kill yourself."

"Oh how lovely. Why are you guys even helping me? I mean first of all, your giant turtles-"

"Don't remind us."

"And I'm a freaking half fish person, who has gills and will be a complete waste of your time."

"I have to get back to making retro mutagen," Donnie said and walked away.

"Hey, everyone's worth saving. What's your name?" Leo asked her after Donnie had gone to his Lab.

"I'm Ursula."

"Nice name. Hey, try and rest, okay?" Leo told her before leaving the pale skinned girl in peace. She rested her head on the edge of the concrete wall, letting a last tear fall.


End file.
